


Oneshots

by Phantastic_Whovian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Tumblr Prompt, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantastic_Whovian/pseuds/Phantastic_Whovian
Summary: It's just what the title says-oneshots taken from my tumblr account. Someday I may actually write a full lengh voltron fic...but today is not that day





	Oneshots

“Oh,  _shit._ ” Keith hears, from his spot on the couch.

“Was that…Lance?” Hunk asks, poking his head over the top of the couch.

“I think it was, sounded like him.” Pidge replies, not looking up from her phone.

“I’ll go see what it was.” Keith sighs. “Hopefully he’s alright.”

His footsteps echo through the hallway, as he peers through each doorway.

“Lance?” He calls. “Lance, where are you?” He hears a sniffling sound from around the corner, and immediately starts running. It’s coming from Lance’s room.

Lance is kneeling on the floor, in front of a pile of broken glass and what looks to be a picture frame.

“Lance, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Keith asks, trying to assess the situation.

“I broke it.” Lance says, his voice hollow. “I broke the picture frame. It was me and my family.

 _Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer que hice esto, lo arruiné, arruiné todo_ ” Keith doesn’t understand a word of Lance’s rapid fire spanish, but it’s easy to see that he’s upset.

“Hey, it’s okay. It was just a picture frame. We can get another one.” Keith says, unsure if his words are actually having an affect.”

“ _Mi mamá_  got this one for me. I-I screwed up, Keith.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Everyone screws up. Hell, I screw up all the time.” Lance scoffs.

“When do you ever screw up? You’re like the, the leader of voltron, and you can do no wrong, and you’re all perfect and stuff.”

“You’re typically the first one to point it out when I screw up.” Keith says archly. “But yeah, I screw up all the time.”

“I miss my family, Keith.” Lance says softly. “I miss them so much. I miss my brother’s laugh and I miss my mom’s enchilada’s, and I miss my sisters hugs.  _Los extraño tanto que duele, echo de menos mi casa, echo de menos la tierra, echo de menos a cuba. quiero ir a casa.”_

Keith reaches out a tentative hand, to place it on Lance’s shaking shoulder.

“I don’t miss my home.” Keith says after a moment. “I didn’t have much of one on earth. This is my home now, you guys are my family. But…I do miss the ocean, and the sun, and the trees. I don’t miss it as much as you, but I think I understand.” Lance turns to throw his arms around Keith’s shoulders, already shaking with sobs.

“Gracias, Keith.” He mumbles. And then, more quietly than a single breath, “ _te amo.”_  Keith took a year of spanish. He’s pretty sure he knows what that means. But there’s no way Lance would have said that to him. He must have misheard, right?

Lance pulls away, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

“Thank you, Keith.” He says again. “I’m gonna, uh, I’m gonna see what the others are up to.” Keith nods distractedly, his mind still stuck on  _te amo._

_  
Te amo, te amo, te amo._


End file.
